concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Clapton Concerts 1980s
1980 A short UK tour took place in May 1980, the first in eighteen months. The playing was surprisingly fluid, though, again a leading role was taken by Albert Lee. The audiences in UK endured a two-hour set in which "Layla" fell among "After Midnight", "Cocaine" and "Wonderful Tonight", there was even a version of Brooker's current single, "Leave the Candle". After a short Scandinavian tour in September, the group retired for the rest of the year. Just One Night - U.K. Tour Fri 02-May-1980 New Theatre Oxford, ENG Sat 03-May-1980 Conference Centre Brighton, ENG Sun 04-May-1980 Bingley Hall Stafford, ENG Tue 06-May-1980 Lancaster University Lancaster, ENG Wed 07-May-1980 City Hall Newcastle, ENG Thu 08-May-1980 Odeon Edinburgh, SCOT Fri 09-May-1980 Apollo Theatre Glasgow, SCOT Sun 11-May-1980 Deeside Leisure Center Deeside Clwyd, WAL Mon 12-May-1980 Coventry Theatre Coventry, ENG Tue 13-May-1980 Hippodrome Bristol, ENG Thu 15-May-1980 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Fri 16-May-1980 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Sat 17-May-1980 Hammersmith Odeon London, ENG Sun 18-May-1980 Civic Hall Guildford, ENG Just One Night - Scandinavian Tour Fri 19-Sep-1980 Ålborghallen Ålborg (Denmark) Sat 20-Sep-1980 Brøndbyhallen København (Denmark) Sun 21-Sep-1980 Vejlby-Risskovhallen Århus (Denmark) Tue 23-Sep-1980 Olympen Lund (Sweden) Wed 24-Sep-1980 Scandinavium Göteborg (Sweden) Thu 25-Sep-1980 Drammenshallen Oslo (Norway) Sat 27-Sep-1980 Isstadion Stockholm (Sweden) Mon 29-Sep-1980 Messuhalli Helsinki (Finland) 1981 In January 1981, Eric did a short Irish tour. At the end of the tour he also played a single concert at the Rainbow in London, from which he donated the profits to a trust fund administrated by Meg Patterson. An American tour in support of "Another Ticket" opened in Portland, Oregon on 2nd March. During the eighth concert of the projected 57-date tour, Eric collapsed and he was rushed to St.Paul's United Hospital. The remainder of the dates were cancelled. Clapton emerged on 9th September, when he appeared at the Amnesty International Comedy Gala "The Secret Policeman's Other Ball". He played together with Jeff Beck on "Further On Up The Road", "Crossroads" and "'Cause We Ended As Lovers". In October, Eric and his band toured Scandinavia. In Randers, Eric attempted to play saxophone on "Further On Up The Road"! In late November, the group began the usual tour of Japan. Another Ticket - Irish Tour Sat 31-Jan-1981 Simmonscourt Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Sun 01-Feb-1981 Leisureland Gaillimh/Galway, Galway (Ireland) Mon 02-Feb-1981 City Hall Corcaigh/Cork, Cork (Ireland) Tue 03-Feb-1981 Youree Youth Centre Ceatharlach/Carlow, Carlow (Ireland) Live Rehearsal for the U.S.A. Tour Wed 25-Feb-1981 Rainbow Theatre London (England) Another Ticket - Aborted U.S.A. Tour Mon 02-Mar-1981 Memorial Coliseum Portland, Oregon (United States) Tue 03-Mar-1981 Coliseum Spokane, Washington (United States) Thu 05-Mar-1981 Paramount Theatre Seattle, Washington (United States) Fri 06-Mar-1981 Paramount Theatre Seattle, Washington (United States) Sat 07-Mar-1981 Paramount Theatre Seattle, Washington (United States) Mon 09-Mar-1981 Yellowstone Metra Billings, Montana (United States) Tue 10-Mar-1981 Four Seasons Arena Great Falls, Montana (United States) Fri 13-Mar-1981 Dane County Exposition Center Madison, Wisconsin (United States) Sat 14-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Arena Auditorium Duluth, Minnesota (United States) Sun 15-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Civic Center Arena St. Paul, Minnesota (United States) Tue 17-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Hilton Coliseum Ames, Iowa (United States) Thu 19-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Kansas Coliseum Wichita, Kansas (United States) Fri 20-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Southwest Missouri State University Springfield, Missouri (United States) Sat 21-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Kemper Arena Kansas City, Missouri (United States) Sun 22-Mar-1981 Cancelled: University of Nebraska Arena Lincoln, Nebraska (United States) Tue 24-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Louisiana State University, Assembly Center Baton Rouge, Louisiana (United States) Wed 25-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Municipal Auditorium New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Fri 27-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Sat 28-Mar-1981 Cancelled: South Illinois University Arena Carbondale, Illinois (United States) Sun 29-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Tue 31-Mar-1981 Cancelled: Barton Coliseum Little Rock, Arkansas (United States) Wed 01-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Hirsch Memorial Coliseum Shreveport, Louisiana (United States) Fri 03-Apr-1981 Cancelled: University of Texas, Activity Center Austin, Texas (United States) Sat 04-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Summit Houston, Texas (United States) Sun 05-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Reunion Arena Dallas, Texas (United States) Tue 07-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Arizona State University Tempe, Arizona (United States) Wed 08-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Sports Arena San Diego, California (United States) Thu 09-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Convention Arena Long Beach, California (United States) Sat 11-Apr-1981 Cancelled: Almeda County Coliseum Oakland, California (United States) Fri 01-May-1981 Cancelled: Market Square Arena Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Sat 02-May-1981 Cancelled: Riverfront Coliseum Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) Sun 03-May-1981 Cancelled: Joe Louis Arena Detroit, Michigan (United States) Tue 05-May-1981 Cancelled: Memorial Coliseum Fort Wayne, Indiana (United States) Thu 07-May-1981 Cancelled: Michigan State University Arena East Lansing, Michigan (United States) Fri 08-May-1981 Cancelled: Chicago Stadium Chicago, Illinois (United States) Sat 09-May-1981 Cancelled: Richfield Coliseum Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Sun 10-May-1981 Cancelled: Civic Center Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 12-May-1981 Cancelled: Veterans Memorial Coliseum New Haven, Connecticut (United States) Wed 13-May-1981 Cancelled: Broome County Coliseum Binghampton, New York (United States) Fri 15-May-1981 Cancelled: Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Sat 16-May-1981 Cancelled: Civic Center Providence, Rhode Island (United States) Sun 17-May-1981 Cancelled: Cumberland County Civic Center Portland, Maine (United States) Tue 19-May-1981 Cancelled: War Memorial Coliseum Rochester, New York (United States) Wed 20-May-1981 Cancelled: Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Fri 22-May-1981 Cancelled: Capitol Centre Landover, Maryland (United States) Sat 23-May-1981 Cancelled: Scope Norfolk, Virginia (United States) Sun 24-May-1981 Cancelled: Coliseum Greensboro, North Carolina (United States) Tue 26-May-1981 Cancelled: Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Wed 27-May-1981 Cancelled: Carolina Coliseum Columbia, South Carolina (United States) Fri 29-May-1981 Cancelled: Hollywood Sportatorium Miami, Florida (United States) Sat 30-May-1981 Cancelled: Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum Jacksonville, Florida (United States) Sun 31-May-1981 Cancelled: Sun Dome Tampa, Florida (United States) Tue 02-Jun-1981 Cancelled: Grand Ole Opry House Nashville, Tennessee (United States) Thu 04-Jun-1981 Cancelled: State Fair Coliseum Jackson, Missouri (United States) Fri 05-Jun-1981 Cancelled: Municipal Auditorium Mobile, Alabama (United States) Sat 06-Jun-1981 Cancelled: Jefferson County Civic Centre Birmingham, Alabama (United States) Sun 07-Jun-1981 Cancelled: Omni Theatre Atlanta, GA September 9-12, 1981 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG (Secret Policeman's Other Ball) Scandinavian Tour Wed 07-Oct-1981 Messuhalli Helsinki (Finland) Fri 09-Oct-1981 Isstadion Stockholm (Sweden) Sat 10-Oct-1981 Scandinavium Göteborg (Sweden) Mon 12-Oct-1981 Drammenshallen Oslo (Norway) Tue 13-Oct-1981 Olympen Lund (Sweden) Thu 15-Oct-1981 Forum København (Denmark) Fri 16-Oct-1981 Vejlby-Risskovhallen Århus (Denmark) Sat 17-Oct-1981 Randershallen Randers (Denmark) Charity Concert for the John Wile Testimonial Mon 16-Nov-1981 Civic Hall Wolverhampton, Staffordshire (England) Japanese Tour November 27, 1981 Kenmin Hall, Niigata, JPN November 30, 1981 Koseinenkin Hall, Nagoya, JPN December 1, 1981 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN December 3, 1981 Sun Paresu Hall, Fukuoka, JPN December 4, 1981 Kaikan Daiichi Hall, Kyoto, JPN December 7, 1981 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN December 8, 1981 Bunka Taiikukan, Yokohama, JPN December 9, 1981 Koseinenkin Kaikan Dai Hall, Tokyo, JPN 1982 U.S.A. Tour Sat 05-Jun-1982 Paramount Theatre Cedar Rapids, Iowa (United States) Sun 06-Jun-1982 Civic Auditorium Omaha, Nebraska (United States) Mon 07-Jun-1982 Metropolitan Centre Minneapolis, Minnesota (United States) Thu 10-Jun-1982 Pine Knob Pavilion Detroit, Michigan (United States) Fri 11-Jun-1982 Pine Knob Pavilion Detroit, Michigan (United States) Sat 12-Jun-1982 Memorial Auditorium Buffalo, New York (United States) Sun 13-Jun-1982 Blossom Music Center Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Thu 17-Jun-1982 Cumberland County Civic Center Portland, Maine (United States) Fri 18-Jun-1982 Broome County Coliseum Binghampton, New York (United States) Sat 19-Jun-1982 Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs, New York (United States) Tue 22-Jun-1982 Hampton Roads Coliseum Hampton, Virginia (United States) Wed 23-Jun-1982 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Thu 24-Jun-1982 Viking Hall Bristol, Tennessee (United States) Sun 27-Jun-1982 Civic Center Augusta, Georgia (United States) Mon 28-Jun-1982 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum Jacksonville, Florida (United States) Tue 29-Jun-1982 Civic Center Lakeland, Florida (United States) Wed 30-Jun-1982 Hollywood Sportatorium Miami, Florida (United States) Diverse concerts Wed 22-Dec-1982 Royal Club Guildford, Surrey (England) 1983 Money and Cigarettes - U.S.A. Tour (1st leg) Tue 01-Feb-1983 Paramount Theatre Seattle, Washington (United States) Wed 02-Feb-1983 Paramount Theatre Seattle, Washington (United States) Thu 03-Feb-1983 Memorial Coliseum Portland, Oregon (United States) Sun 06-Feb-1983 Convention Center Sacramento, California (United States) Mon 07-Feb-1983 Cow Palace San Francisco, California (United States) Tue 08-Feb-1983 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, California (United States) Wed 09-Feb-1983 Arena Long Beach, California (United States) Fri 11-Feb-1983 Veterans Memorial Coliseum Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Sun 13-Feb-1983 Special Events Center Austin, Texas (United States) Mon 14-Feb-1983 Summit Houston, Texas (United States) Tue 15-Feb-1983 Reunion Arena Dallas, Texas (United States) Thu 17-Feb-1983 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Fri 18-Feb-1983 Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Sat 19-Feb-1983 Hara Arena Dayton, Ohio (United States) Mon 21-Feb-1983 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 22-Feb-1983 Brendan Byrne Arena East Rutherford, New Jersey (United States) Fri 25-Feb-1983 Omni Theatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Sat 26-Feb-1983 Gardens Louisville, Kentucky (United States) Mon 28-Feb-1983 Capitol Centre Washington D.C. (United States)Tue 01-Mar-1983 Centrum Worcester, Massachusetts (United States) Wed 02-Mar-1983 Hershey Park Arena Hershey, Pennsylvania (United States) Thu 03-Mar-1983 Civic Arena Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (United States) Money and Cigarettes - European Tour Fri 08-Apr-1983 Playhouse Edinburgh, City of Edinburgh (Scotland) Sat 09-Apr-1983 Playhouse Edinburgh, City of Edinburgh (Scotland) Mon 11-Apr-1983 City Hall Newcastle-upon-Tyne (England) Tue 12-Apr-1983 Empire Liverpool (England) Thu 14-Apr-1983 National Stadium Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Fri 15-Apr-1983 National Stadium Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Sat 16-Apr-1983 National Stadium Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Wed 20-Apr-1983 Stadthalle Bremen (Germany) Thu 21-Apr-1983 Grugahalle Essen (Germany) Sat 23-Apr-1983 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Sun 24-Apr-1983 Chapitau de Pantin Paris (France) Tue 26-Apr-1983 Sporthalle Köln (Germany) Wed 27-Apr-1983 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Fri 29-Apr-1983 Rhein-Neckar-Halle Eppelheim (Germany) Sat 30-Apr-1983 St. Jakobshalle Basel (Switzerland) Mon 02-May-1983 Palaeur Roma (Italy) Tue 03-May-1983 Palasport Génova (Italy) Thu 05-May-1983 Sport Palladium Toulouse (France) Sat 07-May-1983 Sports Palace Barcelona (Spain) Sun 08-May-1983 Velodromo de Anoeta San Sebastian (Spain) Fri 13-May-1983 Coliseum St. Austell, Cornwall (England) Sat 14-May-1983 Arts Center Poole, Dorset (England) May 16-19, 1983 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG Sat 21-May-1983 Apollo Theatre Manchester (England) Sun 22-May-1983 De Montford Hall Leicester, Leicestershire (England) Mon 23-May-1983 Civic Hall Guildford, Surrey (England) June 5, 1983 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG ("Save The Children" Benefit) Money and Cigarettes - U.S.A. Tour (2nd leg) June 25, 1983 Canada's Wonderland Kingswood Music Theater, Toronto, ON June 27-29, 1983 Pine Knob Pavilion, Detroit, MI July 1, 1983 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY July 2-3, 1983 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY July 5, 1983 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 7, 1983 Blossom Music Center, Cleveland, OH July 9, 1983 Civic Center Arena, St. Paul, MN July 10, 1983 Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI July 11, 1983 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL July 13, 1983 Kings Island Timberwolf Theatre, Cincinnati, OH July 14, 1983 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI July 16-17, 1983 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO September 20, 1983 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (ARMS Benefit) September 21, 1983 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Prince's Trust Benefit) November 28-29, 1983 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (ARMS) December 1-3, 1983 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (ARMS) December 5-6, 1983 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (ARMS) December 8-9, 1983 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (ARMS) 1984 European/North African Tour Fri 20-Jan-1984 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Sat 21-Jan-1984 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Mon 23-Jan-1984 Teatro Tenda Milano (Italy) Tue 24-Jan-1984 Teatro Tenda Milano (Italy) Thu 26-Jan-1984 Beogradski-Sajam Hala Beograd (Yugoslavia) Sat 28-Jan-1984 Sporting of Athens Athína (Greece) Sun 29-Jan-1984 Sporting of Athens Athína (Greece) Thu 02-Feb-1984 American University Al-Qahira (Egypt) Sun 05-Feb-1984 Binyanei Ha'Ooma Yerushalayim (Israel) Mon 06-Feb-1984 Binyanei Ha'Ooma Yerushalayim (Israel) Roger Waters - Pros And Cons Of Hitch-Hiking - European Tour Sat 16-Jun-1984 Isstadion Stockholm (Sweden) Sun 17-Jun-1984 Isstadion Stockholm (Sweden) Tue 19-Jun-1984 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Thu 21-Jun-1984 Earls Court Arena London (England) Fri 22-Jun-1984 Earls Court Arena London (England) Tue 26-Jun-1984 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Wed 27-Jun-1984 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Tue 03-Jul-1984 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Fri 06-Jul-1984 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Diverse concerts Sat 07-Jul-1984 Wembley Stadium London (England) Roger Waters - Pros And Cons Of Hitch-Hiking - U.S.A./Canadian Tour Tue 17-Jul-1984 Civic Center Hartford, Connecticut (United States) Wed 18-Jul-1984 Civic Center Hartford, Connecticut (United States) Fri 20-Jul-1984 Brendan Byrne Arena East Rutherford, New Jersey (United States) Sat 21-Jul-1984 Brendan Byrne Arena East Rutherford, New Jersey (United States) Sun 22-Jul-1984 Meadowlands Arena Jersey City, New Jersey (United States) Tue 24-Jul-1984 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Thu 26-Jul-1984 Rosemont Horizon Rosemont, Illinois (United States) Sat 28-Jul-1984 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Sun 29-Jul-1984 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Tue 31-Jul-1984 Forum Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Australian/Asian Tour Tue 13-Nov-1984 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Wed 14-Nov-1984 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Sat 17-Nov-1984 Festival Hall Brisbane (Australia) Tue 20-Nov-1984 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Wed 21-Nov-1984 Hordern Pavilion Sydney (Australia) Fri 23-Nov-1984 Sports and Entertainment Centre Melbourne (Australia) Sat 24-Nov-1984 Sports and Entertainment Centre Melbourne (Australia) Sun 25-Nov-1984 Sports and Entertainment Centre Melbourne (Australia) Wed 28-Nov-1984 Entertainment Centre Perth (Australia) Sun 02-Dec-1984 Coliseum Hong Kong (Hong Kong) 1985 Behind the Sun - European Tour Wed 27-Feb-1985 Playhouse Edinburgh, City of Edinburgh (Scotland) Thu 28-Feb-1985 Playhouse Edinburgh, City of Edinburgh (Scotland) Fri 01-Mar-1985 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Sat 02-Mar-1985 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Mon 04-Mar-1985 Wembley Arena London (England) Tue 05-Mar-1985 Wembley Arena London (England) Sat 09-Mar-1985 Jäähalli (Icehall) Helsinki (Finland) Mon 11-Mar-1985 Scandinavium Göteborg (Sweden) Tue 12-Mar-1985 Valbyhallen København (Denmark) Thu 14-Mar-1985 Drammenshallen Oslo (Norway) Fri 15-Mar-1985 Isstadion Stockholm (Sweden) Behind the Sun - North American Tour (1st leg) Tue 09-Apr-1985 Convention Center Dallas, Texas (United States) Wed 10-Apr-1985 Summit Houston, Texas (United States) Thu 11-Apr-1985 South Park Meadows Austin, Texas (United States) Sat 13-Apr-1985 Civic Center Pensacola, Florida (United States) Mon 15-Apr-1985 Civic Center Lakeland, Florida (United States) Tue 16-Apr-1985 James L. Knight Center Miami, Florida (United States) Thu 18-Apr-1985 Duke University Durham, North Carolina (United States) Fri 19-Apr-1985 Civic Center Savannah, Georgia (United States) Sat 20-Apr-1985 Omni Theatre Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Mon 22-Apr-1985 Coliseum Richmond, Virginia (United States) Tue 23-Apr-1985 Civic Center Baltimore, Maryland (United States) Thu 25-Apr-1985 Meadowlands Arena East Rutherford, New Jersey (United States) Fri 26-Apr-1985 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale (Long Island), New York (United States) Sun 28-Apr-1985 Civic Center Providence, Rhode Island (United States) Mon 29-Apr-1985 Spectrum Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) May 1, 1985 Civic Center, Hartford, CT May 2, 1985 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME May 3, 1985 Forum, Montreal, QC May 8, 1985 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With David Letterman") Behind the Sun - North American Tour (2nd leg) Fri 21-Jun-1985 Kingswood Music Theater, Canada's Wonderland Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Sat 22-Jun-1985 Blossom Music Center Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Sun 23-Jun-1985 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center Canadaiqua, New York (United States) Tue 25-Jun-1985 Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs, New York (United States) Wed 26-Jun-1985 Centrum Worcester, Massachusetts (United States) Thu 27-Jun-1985 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia, Maryland (United States) Fri 28-Jun-1985 Garden State Arts Center Holmdel, New Jersey (United States) Sun 30-Jun-1985 Summerfest Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Mon 01-Jul-1985 Gardens Louisville, Kentucky (United States) Tue 02-Jul-1985 Pine Knob Pavilion Detroit, Michigan (United States) Wed 03-Jul-1985 Pine Knob Pavilion Detroit, Michigan (United States) Fri 05-Jul-1985 Poplar Creek Music Theater Hoffman Estates, Illinois (United States) Sat 06-Jul-1985 Music Amphitheatre Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Sun 07-Jul-1985 Riverbend Music Theatre Cincinnati, Ohio (United States) Tue 09-Jul-1985 Sandstone Amphitheatre Bonner Springs, Kansas (United States) Thu 11-Jul-1985 Red Rocks Amphitheater Denver, Colorado (United States) Live Aid Concert Sat 13-Jul-1985 John F. Kennedy Stadium Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Behind the Sun - North American Tour (2nd leg) (cont.) Sun 14-Jul-1985 Red Rocks Amphitheater Denver, Colorado (United States) Wed 17-Jul-1985 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, California (United States) Thu 18-Jul-1985 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, California (United States) Fri 19-Jul-1985 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles, California (United States) Sun 21-Jul-1985 Compton Terrace Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Mon 22-Jul-1985 Pacific Amphitheatre Costa Mesa, California (United States) Tue 23-Jul-1985 Concord Pavilion Concord, California (United States) Wed 24-Jul-1985 Concord Pavilion Concord, California (United States) Fri 26-Jul-1985 Center Coliseum Seattle, Washington (United States) Sat 27-Jul-1985 PNE Coliseum Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Japanese Tour Sat 05-Oct-1985 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Sun 06-Oct-1985 Yoyogi Olympic Pool Tokyo (Japan) Mon 07-Oct-1985 Koseinenkin Kaikan Dai Hall Osaka (Japan) Wed 09-Oct-1985 Shimin Kaikan Nagoya (Japan) Thu 10-Oct-1985 Festival Hall Osaka (Japan) Fri 11-Oct-1985 Sun Paresu Hall Fukuoka (Japan) Diverse concerts Mon 14-Oct-1985 George Sullivan Arena Anchorage, Alaska (United States) Sun 20-Oct-1985 Civic Hall Guildford, Surrey (England) October 21, 1985 Limehouse Television Studios, London, ENG (A Rockabilly Session With Carl Perkins And Friends) European Tour Wed 23-Oct-1985 Halle des Fêtes Lausanne (Switzerland) Thu 24-Oct-1985 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Sun 27-Oct-1985 Teatro Tenda Milano (Italy) Mon 28-Oct-1985 Teatro Tenda Milano (Italy) Tue 29-Oct-1985 Palasport Torino (Italy) Thu 31-Oct-1985 Palamaggiò Caserta (Italy) Fri 01-Nov-1985 Palaeur Roma (Italy) Sat 02-Nov-1985 Palasport Génova (Italy) Mon 04-Nov-1985 Teatro Tenda Bologna (Italy) Tue 05-Nov-1985 Palasport Firenze (Italy) Wed 06-Nov-1985 Palasport Padova (Italy) Jam session with Buddy Guy and Junior Wells Tue 03-Dec-1985 Dingwalls Club London-Camden (England) Guest appearance with Sting Fri 06-Dec-1985 Teatro Tenda Milano (Italy) Diverse concerts (cont.) Thu 12-Dec-1985 Dickens Pub Southend, Essex (England) Fri 13-Dec-1985 Parrot Inn Forest Green, Surrey (England) Dire Straits' Christmas Concerts Thu 19-Dec-1985 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Sun 22-Dec-1985 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Diverse concerts (cont.) Mon 23-Dec-1985 Village Hall Dunsfold, Surrey (England) 1986 Sun 23-Feb-1986 100 Club, London, ENG (Rolling Stones & Friends, Ian Stewart Memorial Jam Session) Fri 20-Jun-1986 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (10th Birthday Party of the Prince's Trust) European Festival Tour Thu 03-Jul-1986 Kalvøya Sandvika, Bærum Kommune (Norway) Fri 04-Jul-1986 Roskilde Festival Area, Orange Stage Roskilde (Denmark) Wed 09-Jul-1986 Le Casino Montreux (Switzerland) Thu 10-Jul-1986 Le Casino Montreux (Switzerland) Sat 12-Jul-1986 Pinède Gould Antibes-Juan-Les-Pins (France) Diverse concerts Mon 14-Jul-1986 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Tue 15-Jul-1986 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) August 14, 1986 Roof Gardens Club, London, ENG (Guest appearance with Prince) August 15, 1986 Finchley Cricket Club, London, ENG (Charity Cricket Match) August 16, 1986 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (Film session for 'Tearing Us Apart' video) October 16, 1986 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO (Chuck Berry's 60th Birthday Celebration) October 27, 1986 Madison Square Garden New York City, NY (Guest appearance with Lionel Richie) October 29, 1986 New York City, NY (Nightlife TV Show) November 8, 1986 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (Guest appearance with Robert Cray) November 20-21, 1986 Metro, Boston, MA November 23-24, 1986 The Ritz, New York City, NY December 23, 1986 Village Hall, Dunsfold, ENG (Charity Show) 1987 August - U.K. Tour January 3-4, 1987 Apollo, Manchester, ENG January 6-8 & 10-12, 1987 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG August - European Tour Fri 16-Jan-1987 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Sat 17-Jan-1987 Forest National Bruxelles (Belgium) Sun 18-Jan-1987 Le Zenith Paris (France) Tue 20-Jan-1987 Westfalenhalle Dortmund (Germany) Wed 21-Jan-1987 Sporthalle Hamburg (Germany) Thu 22-Jan-1987 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Fri 23-Jan-1987 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Mon 26-Jan-1987 Palatrussardi Milano (Italy) Thu 29-Jan-1987 Palaeur Roma (Italy) Fri 30-Jan-1987 Palasport Firenze (Italy) Charity Show Fri 27-Mar-1987 Cranleigh Golf Club Cranleigh, Surrey (England) August - U.S.A. Tour Sat 11-Apr-1987 Coliseum Oakland, California (United States) Mon 13-Apr-1987 Pacific Amphitheatre Costa Mesa, California (United States) Tue 14-Apr-1987 Forum Los Angeles, California (United States) Film session for a B.B.King television special Wed 15-Apr-1987 Ebony Showcase Theatre Los Angeles, California (United States) August - U.S.A. Tour (cont.) Thu 16-Apr-1987 McNichols Arena Denver, Colorado (United States) Sat 18-Apr-1987 Civic Center St. Paul, Minnesota (United States) Sun 19-Apr-1987 Rosemont Horizon Rosemont, Illinois (United States) Jam session with Buddy Guy Sun 19-Apr-1987 Limelight Club Chicago, Illinois (United States) August - U.S.A. Tour (cont.) Tue 21-Apr-1987 Market Square Arena Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Wed 22-Apr-1987 Joe Louis Arena Detroit, Michigan (United States) Thu 23-Apr-1987 Richfield Coliseum Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Sat 25-Apr-1987 Capitol Centre Largo, Maryland (United States) Sun 26-Apr-1987 Civic Center Providence, Rhode Island (United States) Mon 27-Apr-1987 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Guest appearance with Lionel Richie Wed 06-May-1987 Wembley Arena London (England) Prince's Trust Benefit Concerts Fri 05-Jun-1987 Wembley Arena London (England) Sat 06-Jun-1987 Wembley Arena London (England) Guest appearance with Tina Turner Thu 18-Jun-1987 Wembley Arena London (England) Island Records' 25th Birthday Party Sat 04-Jul-1987 Pinewood Studios Iver, Buckinghamshire (England) Charity Cricket Match Fri 14-Aug-1987 Finchley Cricket Club London-Finchley (England) Guest appearance with Ronnie Earl's 'Roomful of Blues' Fri 04-Sep-1987 Lone Star Cafe New York City, New York (United States) Film session for 'South Bank Show' television programme Tue 06-Oct-1987 Ronnie Scott's Club London-Soho (England) Guest appearance with Buddy Guy Fri 09-Oct-1987 Dingwalls Club London-Camden (England) Australian/Japanese Tour Fri 23-Oct-1987 Entertainment Centre Sydney (Australia) Sat 24-Oct-1987 Entertainment Centre Brisbane (Australia) Tue 27-Oct-1987 Sports and Entertainment Centre Melbourne (Australia) Mon 02-Nov-1987 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 04-Nov-1987 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 05-Nov-1987 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 07-Nov-1987 Nagoya Gym Nagoya (Japan) Mon 09-Nov-1987 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Charity Show (cont.) Sat 19-Dec-1987 Village Hall, Dunsfold (England) 1988 U.K. Tour January 22-23, 1988 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG January 25-27, 29-31 & February 2-4, 1988 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG February 7, 1988 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG Prince's Trust Benefit Concerts Sun 05-Jun-1988 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Mon 06-Jun-1988 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Dire Straits - Warm-up gigs for the "Free Nelson Mandela" Concert Wed 08-Jun-1988 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Thu 09-Jun-1988 Hammersmith Odeon London (England) Dire Straits - "Free Nelson Mandela" Concert Sat 11-Jun-1988 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG July 2, 1988 Wintershall Estate, Bramley, ENG (Charity show in aid of the King Edward VII Hospital) North American Tour September 1, 1988 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX September 2, 1988 Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA September 4, 1988 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA September 6, 1988 Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ September 7, 1988 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 8, 1988 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD September 10, 1988 Civic Center, Hartford, CT September 11, 1988 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY September 13-14, 1988 Greatwoods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA September 16, 1988 Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI September 17, 1988 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI September 19, 1988 Fiddler's Green, Denver, CO September 21, 1988 Shoreline Amphitheater, San Francisco, CA September 22, 1988 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA September 23, 1988 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Lugana Hills, CA September 24, 1988 The Pantages, Los Angeles, CA (Guest appearance with Little Feat) September 25, 1988 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Guest appearance with Elton John) North American Tour (cont.) Mon 26-Sep-1988 Memorial Coliseum Portland, Oregon (United States) Tue 27-Sep-1988 Tacoma Dome Tacoma, Washington (United States) Wed 28-Sep-1988 PNE Coliseum Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Fri 30-Sep-1988 Canadian Airlines Saddledome Calgary, Alberta (Canada) Sat 01-Oct-1988 Saskatchewan Place Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (Canada) Mon 03-Oct-1988 Arena Winnipeg, Manitoba (Canada) Tue 04-Oct-1988 MET Sports Center Minneapolis, Minnesota (United States) Thu 06-Oct-1988 Forum Montreal, Quebec (Canada) Fri 07-Oct-1988 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Sat 08-Oct-1988 Copps Coliseum Hamilton, Ontario (Canada) Jam session with Jack Bruce Tue 11-Oct-1988 Bottom Line Club New York City, New York (United States) Japanese Tour Mon 31-Oct-1988 Rainbow Hall Nagoya (Japan) Wed 02-Nov-1988 Tokyo Dome Tokyo (Japan) Fri 04-Nov-1988 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 05-Nov-1988 Stadium Osaka (Japan) Charity Show Mon 28-Nov-1988 Hard Rock Cafe London (England) Fri 23-Dec-1988 Village Hall Dunsfold, Surrey (England) 1989 January 10, 1989 Dingwalls, London, ENG (Guest appearance with Womack And Womack) January 16, 1989 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG January 17, 1989 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG January 18, 1989 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT January 20-22, 24-26, 28-30 & February 1-3, 1989 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 9, 1989 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Guest appearance with Carl Perkins) May 31, 1989 Lexington Armory, New York City, NY (First Elvis Awards Ceremony) July 1, 1989 Wintershall Estate, Bramley, ENG (The Picnic Concert by the Lake - Charity show in aid of Cancer Relief Macmillan Nurses) European/African Tour Thu 06-Jul-1989 Statenhal Den Haag (Netherlands) Fri 07-Jul-1989 Statenhal Den Haag (Netherlands) Sun 09-Jul-1989 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Mon 10-Jul-1989 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Thu 13-Jul-1989 Sultan's Pool Yerushalayim (Israel) Fri 14-Jul-1989 Zemach Amphitheatre Zemach (Israel) Sat 15-Jul-1989 Caesarea Amphitheatre Qesari (Israel) Mon 17-Jul-1989 Caesarea Amphitheatre Qesari (Israel) Sun 23-Jul-1989 Somhlolo National Stadium Lobamba (Swaziland) Tue 25-Jul-1989 Harare International Conference Center Harare (Zimbabwe) Wed 26-Jul-1989 Harare International Conference Center Harare (Zimbabwe) Fri 28-Jul-1989 Boipuso Hall Gaborone (Botswana) Sun 30-Jul-1989 Estádio da Machava Maputo (Mozambique) Thu 28-Sep-1989 Da Campo Boario, Rome, ITY (Guest appearance with Zucchero) Guest appearance with Elton John Sat 07-Oct-1989 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Guest appearance with the Rolling Stones during their 'Steel Wheels' tour Tue 10-Oct-1989 Shea Stadium New York City-Queens, New York (United States) Thu 19-Oct-1989 Coliseum Los Angeles, California (United States) David Sanborn television special Wed 25-Oct-1989 Rockefeller Center, Television Studios New York City, New York (United States) Sue Lawley's television chat show 'Saturday Matters' Sat 28-Oct-1989 BBC Studios London-Shepherds Bush (England) 'Parents For Safe Food' charity show Sat 18-Nov-1989 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Guest appearance with Tina Turner Sun 26-Nov-1989 Reform Club, St. James London (England) Guest appearance with the Rolling Stones during their 'Steel Wheels' tour (cont.) Tue 19-Dec-1989 Convention Center Atlantic City, New Jersey (United States) Charity Show Sat 23-Dec-1989 Ex-Servicemen's Club Chiddingfold, Surrey (England)